This invention relates to a reel for storing an elongated insertion tube for a borescope in a protected, yet readily available condition for easy coiling and uncoiling.
As insertion tubes for borescopes became longer and longer with improved image sensor technology, it became common practice to coil the insertion tube around a standard reel or spool for ease in handling and transporting of the insertion tube and its associated controls along with the rest of the borescope apparatus. Since there is usually connected at the input end of the insertion tube an interface module that connects with the video processor of the borescope system, a steering control for controlling the articulated distal end of the insertion tube and valve controls for controlling passage of air, water, etc. to the distal end of the tube, the standard reel or spool proved to be of very limited utility. It soon became obvious that these components would not stay in place on the normal reel and had to be restrained or otherwise packaged to prevent damage in the normal use of the device in the field. Also, as the borescope insertion tubes became longer and longer, the likelihood of getting the tube tangled up with itself and these termination devices increased, and considerable time and expense were expended in coping with these deficiencies.